


Delicious Cooking

by RedYoYo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yandere Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: Logan enjoying a nice dinner prepared for him by Patton. Until all the oddities pile up.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	Delicious Cooking

Logan walked into his cozy and quaint home. Work was quite heavy so it was nice to come home to the smell of Patton’s cooking. He took in a refreshing breath of air as he analyzed the scent that lingered from the kitchen. Steak. Stew. Probably accompanied by some lovely starter as well.

“Patton, I’m home.” He finally announced to his partner, as he slid off his coat and hung it up. 

Patton peaked his head from the kitchen. “Oh, Logan! I’m so glad you’re home~” He beamed as he leaned his body forward. “I made dinner!”

Logan smiled slightly. “I know, Patton. It is not the first time you prepare supper.” He noted as he took off his shoes and put on his unicorn slippers. 

As he leaned to the ground to do this he took note of Patton’s posture. How his body was arched forward and how his hands rested behind his back. What was also worth noting was that one of his palms was bandaged up. 

“You should be more careful, when handling a knife.” 

That comment took Patton by surprise as his stance quickly shifted into a more defensive one. He stood up straight and held his hands up. He had a confused expression, although it quickly cleared up as the bandages were now directly in his line of sight. “Oh, this! I just had a little oopsie while preparing the salad. That’s all~!” Patton smiled again, crossing his arms behind his back once more.

“Well I’m glad to hear it was just a ‘little oopsie’.” Logan stated as he finally followed Patton into the kitchen.

“Yup!” Patton reassured. “I’m excited for you to try out tonight's meals! I made them special just for you!” His cheerfulness was almost sickening, but Logan still appreciated the sentiment.

As he finally stood in the kitchen, Logan could examine the course Patton had prepared for him. He immediately took note that there was no steak present, but small cutlets lining the plate with salad in the center. There was some stew with what seemed to be the same cut of meat floating on the surface. 

“The presentation is exquisite.” Logan said as he made himself comfortable at the table.

He examined the meal once more, before something dawned on him. “Patton, are you not going to eat?” He turned his head to face his boyfriend, only receiving a cheeky grin in response. 

“I’m not terribly hungry, Lo!” Patton reassured. 

As he did, he made his way towards Logan. He placed himself behind him, making it uncomfortable for Logan to keep looking back. Even more uncomfortable as Patton slid one of his arms on Logan’s shoulder and wrapped it around his neck and just rested it there.

It sent a cold shiver down Logan’s spine, but he brushed it off. Patton was just giving him a hug. An unusual hug, but it still fit the textbook definition.

“Plus - I made this meal for you and you alone!” 

The cheerful tone and how each word slipped out made Logan uneasy. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why. After all, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Logan decided to ignore those restless feelings. He wasn’t going to let them stop him from getting the repose he deserved. He reached for the utensils and began with the salad.

Fresh arugula and tomatoes. Well-seasoned with kosher salt, black pepper, lemon and olive oil.

Logan felt Patton shifting behind him. He wrapped his other hand around him and rested his chin on Logan’s head. Logan could hear him humming behind him, almost like he was waiting or passing time.

Logan turned to the stew, setting aside the cutlets for last. He could hear Patton huff air as he did this.

He paid no mind to Patton’s unexplained impatience, as he took in a spoonful of the stew. He rested the chunks of meat, vegetables and broth in his mouth for a bit as he lingered on the flavor palette. 

He identified the meat as pork as he chewed down on it. It was juicy and tender, going well with the sauted onions and mashed potatoes he had picked up in that bite.

As he ate Patton leaned forward and rested his head on his shoulder, cuddling into his neck. It left another cold chill to run down Logan’s spine and he was considering telling Patt to step out of his personal space. 

But he didn’t do so, his partner was always so affectionate during dinner. Despite that, something felt off about Patton, but Logan decided he would ask after the main course. After all, Patt seemed to be waiting for this moment in particular.

Logan looked over the cutlets. They looked just as mouth-watering as the rest of the food he had tonight. Patton had also seemed to have taken care of slicing them into several thin pieces, which Logan considered very thoughtful.

As he picked up a slice with his fork and bit into it, he immediately took note that it was much tougher than the tender cut used in the stew. As he plopped it into his mouth he did the same as he did with the stew. Examining the flavor - it was similar to the pork in some fashion, but distinctly more bitter.

“So~?” Patton chirped. “Is it good?” He asked expectantly as he wrapped his hands around Logan’s chest in an embrace that felt inviting and foreboding.

“Yes. It’s delicious” Logan reassured, as he calculated in his head how to formulate his next sentence. “But somehow the flavor is…” He swallowed the piece in his mouth “...different.” 

“I tried something new, cause I thought you’d like it.” Patton pouted. “So I hope it’s not a bad kind of different!”

“It’s not. Don’t worry about it.” 

Falsehood. There was something very wrong about this and the terrible realization what it was finally dawned on him as he bit down something hard. He pulled away and looked towards the slice in his fork, his eyes widening.

“Wh-”

There was no mistaking that there was a fingernail clinging to the meat underneath the breading. A fingernail that was perfectly intact.

Logan’s hand shook as he dropped the fork and tried to push away, while in his seat, but that only pushed him further into Patton’s tightening grip. 

Logan froze as he heard a low chuckle emanating from Patton. 

“ _My~!_ I didn’t expect you to freak out _that much!_ ” 

His chuckles turned into full on laughter as he lifted his bandaged hand to stroke Logan’s cheek lovingly. He leaned closer to Logan’s ear, noticing the tears that slipped down his face with the corner of his eye. 

“Come on now~! Didn’t you say it’s _delicious_?” 

Logan gagged at Patton’s question. His eyes hurt and so did his throat, but Patton didn’t seem to mind his distress. 

**“The one you hold dear, offered himself to be eaten. _Be sure to not waste any more of me._ ”** Patton said as he gave Logan a kiss on the cheek that only made Logan’s stomach turn even more than it already had. 

**“And. Don’t. Leave. _Leftovers._ ”**


End file.
